


Supergirl/Supercat

by Roisa_Trash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Dom Cat Grant, F/F, Nervous Kara Danvers, Pansexual Kara Danvers, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roisa_Trash/pseuds/Roisa_Trash
Summary: What really happened when Cat found out Kara was Supergirl 1x08....





	1. Supercat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Cat seduces Kara? Ahhh I ship supercat too hard

Kara walked onto the balcony with Ms. Grant's papers as the older woman sighed as she turned around, saying the wrong name  (again... and forever she probably will) "Kiera... another week, another crisis adverts, thanks to you" she hummed smugly.

The woman took the papers, signed them, and handed them back to 'Kiera'. "My secret weapon, my guardian angel" she smiled warmly trying to see if Kara noticed her flirting with her.

When the papers reached Kara's hands, she was about to go and Cat didn't want that to happen. It was late, no one was at the office and the breeze in the midnight air was perfect.

Cat hurried and brought up the subject how Kara is Supergirl which made the woman panic. "I was something extraordinary, you saved me from a potentially very embarrassing situation with Adam." Kara was fidgeting with her hands and stammering as always. How could she say she wasn't Supergirl? All she had to do was take her glasses off and let her hair down.

"You know, I was thinking about how you "overheard" Dirk after the board meeting.." Cat Grant was pacing back and forth, forwards Kara and away from Kara knowing she was right. Right about Kara being Supergirl, about her saving hundreds of people from the plane crash when Kara first rescued them, how Supergirl or Kara had listened to Cats orders and ran down to the staircase, but really, really all Kara did was change into her suit and save Cat from LiveWire.

"I was standing right next to you and there was no way that he was within earshot" Oh no, she was putting all the pieces together. Should she just fly away and not to come to wokr the next morning? No, no then she would DEFINITELY have the evidence that Kara couldn't cover up no matter how HARD she tried.... "And then I was thinking about the earthquake, and how you got sick for the first time since I've known you, and you had a broken arm, and Supergirl "mysteriously" went M.I.A. And then she came back and after, your cold was gone."

 

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! She was figuring this out! What the hell was she going to do? Let Cat expose her? Oh, Good Lord, could her boss see sweat dripping down her face?

Her face felt it was about to explode because of the heat, "That's just a coincidence" Kara shrugged wanted the older woman to stop. "I was also thinking about Live Wire" She said deeply, more interested in the topic, how she was putting everything together. "About how she attacked us, you fled into the stairwell"  Kara felt as if she were about to faint, "Because you asked me to" she laughed nervously. Cat hummed as she thought, "Hmm, yes. But not two seconds later Supergirl shows up. Another coincidence?"

 

Um, um, um. Jesus fuck!! Yes, Cat Grant was a girl, Kara's boss, powerful, rich, hot, smart. But Kara don't know she was THIS smart.

"And" oh, great, she wasn't done either, "Lets not forget how you took it personally when I named her Supergirl." Kara stammered even more, not able to catch the words she was tying to speak.

"F- For political reasons" she blurted out.

"Give me a favor and take off your glasses" There was a moment of silence.

"M- My glasses? I- I- I'll be blind without them"

Cat looked deeply at Kara with more interest than ever before, "I doubt that"

Kara stood there nodding her head and then just standing there. Speechless. "If you're not who I think you are, what does it matter?"

Karas smile became bigger and bigger, her face even more flushed, and her head pounding and pounding harder every second. "Ms. Grant..."

 

"Glasses or I take it as a confirmation."

 

Her heart stopped. No, it really stopped. It felt like she couldn't feel it. She had to catch her breath to breathe.

They stated deeply into each other's eyes, Cat fascinated by Karas smile that she kept forcing herself to do. The young woman hesitated to take her glasses off, but she had no other choice. It was either this or get fired. She took them off and the breeze Cooley wiped the sweat off of her face as she turned to Ms. Grant.

Cat almost gasped as she saw Kara without her glasses. She had been speechless herself.

"Well" she smiled warmly stepping closer, "L- Let me... begin by saying thank you" she raised her cup of booze up and down and side to side, "for all the help you've given me.., Supergirl."

 

Kara stood there with a blank expression. Cat moved closer, "Relax" She moved a strand of hair away from Kara's face, tilting her head, smiling and then letting her fingers outline the woman's exquisite jaw-line. "You really thought glasses were going to hide your identity as Supergirl? For God's Sake Kara, I'm sure some other people have recognized you as both Supergirl and Kiera.., I- I mean Kara" she corrected herself which took Kara by surprise. This was literally the FIRST time Cat had said her name right. "But.... that's not the ONLY thing I've realized" she said with a smirk. "You're not exactly good at keeping your eyes off of me" she said with a sharp click of her tongue.

Her eyes trailed Karas curves. God, did she love those curves that woman had.

 

"I- I don't know what you're talking about M- Ms. Grant."

"Will you stop with the nonsense? Don't call me 'Ms. Grant', just call me Cat" she bit her lip.

"Um, okay... Cat." Kara couldn't believe what was happening.

 

First, Cat finds out that she's Supergirl and then Karas fantasy finally comes true... well so far.... who said Cat was going to sleep with her? Kara swallowed a lump of air that she needed to breath.

Cat leaned and captured her employees lips with hers. At first Kara didn't respond thinking it was all a dream and still stressing out how Cat finally knew her secret. Cats hand crept up her neck, scratching lightly on the woman's jaw-line. Kara leaned her neck back and moaned. She hurried and kissed Cat back, making the kiss longer with her tongue twisting with her bosses. They both moaned into the kiss. Cat grabbed karas waist and brought her closer. She didn't need air, she needed Kara, they both needed each other. Right now. Right there. At that moment.

"Wait, Ms, uh, Cat maybe we shouldn't. You're my boss."

"Exactly" Cat said breathless, "and you listen to what I say." Both of the woman smirked. "Why don't we continue this inside?"


	2. Supercat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea why I'm doing a second chapter, but okie

As Kara followed the older woman into her office, Cat, making sure Kara still had her eyes on her, started to unbutton her shirt with a twisted smile. Cat stepped closer as she popped every button off her blouse. The younger woman felt her knees buckle as she saw the outline of Cat's collarbones and black lace of the woman's bra making Kara even more lightheaded.

"It's okay to touch me; to roam your hands all over my body, Kara." Cat said practically begging for Supergirl to touch her.

"It's okay" Cat assured her again. Kara traced the black lace pattern and slightly squeezed one of the woman's breasts. She took the other hand to hold Cat's neck to suck and bite the soft skin. Cat moaned, "Kara, please"

This was Kara's first time with a woman, well first time having sex with a woman. Kara pulled herself back, "I- this- this is my first time with a uh- uh, a woman" Kara confessed sheepishly, "Like sex, first time having sex. Not th-that- that I haven't had sex, I meant-"

"Sex with a woman?" Cat corrected her.

"Um..yes." Cat stepped closer, moving a strand of hair away from the woman's face and letting her hand drop down to caress Kara's lips. Cat leaned in and captured their lips together. At first it had been a closed mouthed kiss, but they felt as if they weren't close enough even though their bodies were pressed up against each other. It became more like a drug, the kisses, the sucking, the biting. It had somehow already become an addiction. Kara felt as if she knew exactly what she was doing. Cat leaned back in pleasure as fingers scratched her and lips touched other body parts. Oh, and how Kara's tongue had the exact amount of wetness aside from how wet Cat was at the moment.

"Ah, Kara, you sure you've never had sex with a woman before?" The employee sucked the woman's pulse point on her neck, leaving a bright red mark that would soon become black and blue. Hopefully Cat wears a scarf for the next few days. 

"No, but I have fantasized myself going down on another woman" she said breathless. "Then you must be pretty good at fantasizing" Cat groaned.

"Would you like more?" Kara asked as she made eye contact with her boss, "Maybe a little rough?" She purred against Cat's ear. "I think I'd like that."

Kara picked Cat up and wrapped her legs around her hips. The young woman, excited of what was happening, ran over to Ms. Grant's desk, supporting Cats weight with one hand, Kara cleared the desk with the other. 

"There is literally  _two_ couches. You really had to clear my desk?" Cat chuckled at Kara's desperate needs. Supergirl gulped, "I- I'm sorry."  

 

This made Cat smile even more, "Don't be sorry, the only thing you should be is fucking me." The woman smirked.

Kara let their lips touch again, "Would you mine guiding me?" 

"I would love to help." Cat said happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn't want to write the *ahem* smut because if I do, it may be a little too detailed lmao.


End file.
